the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Note
The Artificial Intelligence known as Note is the A.I. built to manage microsystems for the spacecraft The Hopeful. Since The Hopeful, sometimes referred to as The Hopeless, became a derelict, Note has taken a greater management role than ever intended. He is limited in his functionality and his speech patterns are often repetitive and simplistic. Note is direct and tends to focus upon one issue at a time. Although the ship's original captain, referred to as Icer, is frozen in an unusual time flux, Note cannot make any of the ship's current residents captain in her place because she's technically not dead and Note is incapable of overturning his command structure. Description Appearance Note is a digital-bound Artificial Intelligence and has no complete physical appearance, having only a face that would display on monitors of The Hopeful. Little information is given of the appearance of this face other than "handsome, straight-faced and cold"CatH Post 2, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. Voice Note's voice was merely described as "deep-toned" by Clear. Personality Note would argue that he has no personality, or at least emotions, because he was programmed the way he is. However being an artificial intelligence suggests the ability to learn and adapt and thus form his own personality (citation needed). He does seem, in many ways, to reflect The Hopeful itself - broken in mind while the ship is broken in body. He has been the ship's A.I. for centuries, yet he was never meant to be the sole A.I. for the entire ship and thus the strain has caused a great deal of malfunctions in his programming (citation needed). Unlike more advanced A.I.s, such as his later replacement Mother, Note often fixates on a single objective or task and is unable to perform advanced articulation in his speech or reasoningCatH Post 3, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Powers & Talents Control of the Ship As the A.I. for The Hopeful, Note had control direct over the vast majority of the ship's systems. This was necessary for him to instigate repairs to both physical systems and software and allowed him to make jumps across space. Despite this control, due to so much corruption in the ship's digital systems, Note didn't have the ability to control everything, nor did he even know of all the systems available due to them being lost in the mire of corruption (citation needed). Though he acted as the A.I. during Clear's life, Note was never meant to be the ship's primary A.I. - wherein the A.I. would facilitate hundreds of other A.I.s in lesser tasks. The older A.I.s were corrupted by time, leaving Note, a sub-A.I., to assume the mantle and attempt to continue repairs. Due to being created as a sub-level A.I., Note was never best-suited for the job given to him (citation needed). History Pre-Story TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) The Hopeful is a derelict space ship orbiting the planet Mars, home to Clear the last of the Salmittons. Joining Clear are Hebedee, a human mechanic from Earth, and a strange magical girl named Green. The Hopeful has long been in a state of disrepair and is forever degrading despite the best efforts of Note and the salvaging goods brought up to The Hopeful from abandoned Martian cities by Clear and the robot ALEX. After one such salvaging mission an unusual and unprecedented event occured - the Earth went missing. Note's internal programming determines that the Earth must be in sensor range at all time and so when it is gone he makes an emergency jump through space to try and find it. Only the captain could override such an act but she, nicknamed Icer by Clear, is frozen in time within the Command Deck. Due to lack of fuel, Note is unable to continue his jumps to reach Earth and they stop within an inhabited system. Clear and Green decide to go to a spacestation to trade for fuel, believing Note would return to Mars. Clear and Green return empty-handed and Clear is determined to mope and drink alone in her room, despite Note's insistence that the ship requires salvage. When she finally emerges he tells her that Green and Hebedee have accepted mysterious invitations to a crystalline ship near to The HopefulCatH Post 6, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Because they took the Bug, when Clear's invitation arrives, she has to take a transport ship from the other ship, which is named the Oh My Love!CatH Post 7, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When Clear returns, Green is injured and Hebedee has been absorbed into a strange power source that uses organic matter to convert into energy. Note has to inform Clear that her human friend is deceased and that they need to use the power source to power up the power core in the Engine Room. Despite her protestations, she eventually, though reluctantly, concedes and places the power source into the power core cylinderCatH Post 9, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Immediately Note begins jumping through the galaxy again but involuntarily stops when The Hopeful is trapped by an anti-warp generator located on a planet's surface. Clear goes down to the world, finds the building and turns it off. However Note then decides to jump without waiting for Clear to return to the ship, stranding her on the planet LedusCatH Post 10, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "I wanted Note to be the broken mind of a broken ship. I also wanted him to be a tragic figure in CatH, an A.I. desperately trying to fulfil its mission parameters, yet eternally unable to fulfil them. The A.I. and Icer were essentially the only constants in Clear's life after her father died, making them parental replacements in many ways. Note's ultimate demise at the hands of Clear was sad to write but a necessary step for Clear to grow as a character." - Britt the Writer References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:A.I. Characters Category:CatH Characters